The World Ends In Ice
by Wishful Unthinking
Summary: Palpatine didn't always rule the galaxy. He wasn't always a Sith, and he unbelievably wasn't always old. Reach into the Sith Lord's roots, things are not always as they seem.
1. Prolouge: Of Fire And Ice

The World Ends In Ice

Prologue: The Ends Come From the Foreshadows of Beginnings

_Some say the world will end in fire, _

_Some say in ice. _

_From what I've tasted of desire _

_I hold with those who favor fire. _

_But if it had to perish twice, _

_I think I know enough of hate _

_To say that for destruction ice _

_Is also great_

_And would suffice. _

.

.

Robert Frost

.

.

Ice.

Cold.

The ever-present,

Omnipresent,

Chilling atmosphere,

That always seems to linger,

With every step I take.

And if the world ends in fire,

There will always be a blemish,

A tattoo,

Where I drew my last breath and fell.

A imprint of stony, rigid

_Mind-numbing_

_**HATE**_

…hate for so many years I hid,

…bit back.

…put on a masquerade,

...in a mask made for

_**IDIOTS**_

Whom I loved.

…Until I exploded

…And the world,

…I lived in,

_Hade the_

_*_Apocalypse*

Of _**FIRE**_

And froze over

In _**ICE.**_


	2. Chapter 1: What I Would Spit At

The World Ends In Ice

Chapter 1: What I Would Spit At

Most of my youth I lived a quiet,

_Unimportant,_

Existence.

Where insignificance runs rampant,

Like an illness.

At the footsteps of the Great Nubian Mountains,

In the Vast North,

Lies my beginning,

And the death of all else.

.

My village was small.

Wooden shacks formed a semicircle

Against towering,

_Sacred_

Peaks.

And that's where all the strife began.

With the "s" word.

"These mountains are out homes,

And our graves." he repeated

_Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and _

_*_OVER.*

"But father," I protested.

"All the new technologies

Would solve all of our problems:

No one starve. No one would suffer."

*No one would die* ~ I meant

…_But…_

HE WOULD SHAKE HIS HEAD,

GLARE AT ME LIKE I WAS

_***MENTALLY RETARDED***_

And would reply…

With such disdain

"Our clan has sustained years of temptation,

Kept our chastity

Against foreign evils.

*WE WILL NOT CONFORM*

To objects of damnation."

In the condescending tone,

I would

_**SPIT**_

at.


	3. Chapter 2: A Couple Others

The World Ends In Ice

Chapter 2: A Couple Others

My birth.

My siblings say that day the sky grew dark,

And snow became with death.

Pounding the humans unlucky enough to be

*6 miles* near me.

In the barrage that stranded

_And Killed._

Not only that but,

_I dug mother's grave._

Some call me demon.

Others Holy Judgment,

Sent from Heaven

To cleanse and repent.

**…_UTTER NONSENCE…_**

But what even more hilarious is…

Whatever happened to

_**AUGUSTINE**_

_**PALPATINE**_

Maybe it's just a bad name,

That sounds to ugly to say.

_Although…_

I do think

there are other Augustins

_**IN THE VILLAGE.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Twofaced

**The World Ends In Ice**

**Chapter 3: Two-faced**

My childhood had many themes.

But one had always stung my lips.

*****_**Growing Isolation***_

I had found a niche.

A clique all of my own.

An inclusion in among

_Books_

All types of books:

_Mystery_

_Poetry_

_Fantasy…_

But among my favorites were

_Books_

_Of _

_**WAR.**_

Heroics, strategies, great manslaughter…

I

*soaked*

it all in.

Until I reached a point where it was not enough.

And I found refuge under the

_Arts_

_Of_

_**WAR.**_

Our clan was peaceful.

So I hid my obsession

among grand pines

I would

_**SLICE**_

And

_**CUT**_

Until I could cleave

_A bear in half_

And I could hack a rabbit's head

_clear off _

_at full throttle_

In one

*precise*

_stroke_.

So much that I lived two lives:

*one was the quiet, studious,*

*Obedient*

*son*

*one was the cold-blooded, rebellious,*

_***SATANIC* **_

*murderer*

_One was destined for me_

_One was shaped from destiny_

_Neither one could go…_

_And neither could ever stay… _


	5. Chapter 4: I Lied

The World Ends In Ice

Chapter 4: I Lied

Oh, my apologies.

My mistake.

How forgetful.

And regrettable.

Last chapter I lied.

There was

_one_

person who penetrated my shell.

_Someone who shone light_

_through my encasing of darkness_

_and my depressing state of being._

She

_lifted the veil_

_and showed me_

_my first taste_

of

Love.

_Angelic_

Love.

She

_greeted me,_

_smiled at me,_

_played with me,_

_cared for me._

*And I had no idea in the world*

_***WHY***_

But…

_she was always there_.

She was there

_when I cried,_

_when I hurt,_

_when I suffered,_

_**when I carried the world's burdens.**_

She lifted the agony off of my shoulders,

and brought me to a better place.

_Even if that place was only for a moment._


End file.
